


Pretend You're Mine

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cute Flirting and Mutual Teasing, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, JUST KISS ALREADY, Making Out, Mild Smut, There's Only One Bed! But With a Twist, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: “...you are trouble Lara Jean Covey.""Can you handle my kind of trouble Peter?""I am going to have a hell of a good time trying”I posted a “cover” on Tumblr if you’d like to take a lookLike all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Pretend You're Mine

 

She has stop going along with everything Peter asks her to do. If she could resist his megawatt smile and his cute floppy hair, or his sexy pout the first time she says no or the exuberant hug he gives her when she says yes, then maybe she wouldn’t be here doing the one thing she really has no interest in doing, like, ever.

“I love camping!” Peter chortles as they sit around a fire with his buddies and their girlfriends in the woods far from anything or anywhere. She pastes a fake smile on and nods as she tries not to scream in frustration at yet another marshmallow falling off the stick and into the dirt.

“Here Covey, lemme show you” he reaches for her stick and fills it up then gives it back to her, his hand over hers as he leans them closer to the fire. “Just keep it up a little higher than the flame and keep turning it nice and slow. See? You’ve got it!”

She huffs, “a snack shouldn’t be so much work” and he throws his head back laughing.

“Oh, OK Miss ‘I Made Brownies with Hand Shaved Chocolate and Ina Garten’s Ganache’!”

She gives him a look, “brownies are brownies, they have to be done right, a s’more is…” she doesn’t finish before he’s holding one in front of her face.

“S’mores are delicious. Open up girl” and she does because, of course she does it’s Peter asking her to do something with his warm eyes and full lips and he feeds it to her and it is so good but even better is the way he’s looking at her as she enjoys it.

“Mmmm” she murmurs and he bring his thumb to graze under her lip wiping away a drip of warm marshmallow.

“You’re so messy” he scolds, his voice low and rough as he licks her mess off his thumb.

***

He knows he probably should have been a little more explicit in his explanation of the camping trip that he and the boys go on every year. That fact is becoming clearer to him as she stands with her arms crossed in front of their tent whispering loudly. “Where’s the girls tent? Don’t the girls get a tent and you guys get your own?”

He holds his palms up and shrugs, “usually the girls want to stay in the tent with their boyfriends.”

She fixes him with a look, “Peter…”

“I know” he cuts her off because he hates when she says it, even if it is a fact, “but it will look really weird to everyone if we don’t sleep in the same tent. They’ll think we had a fight or something.”

She glances around at people starting to pair off into their tents for the night, “I hate camping” she sighs as she turns to their tent and pokes at it, “how do you even get in this thing?”

He tugs at the zipper and unzips the door. He crawls in and turns on a lantern then puts his hand out for her, “your luxury accommodations await, madam.”

***

She thinks her parents took her and Margot camping once when they were really little. The inside of the tent has jogged a vague memory of the four of them curled up as rain fell on the tent and her mom and dad took turns telling them a bedtime story about the animals in the woods that would watch over them while they slept. She smiles at the memory and Peter says, “I saw that! See, it’s not so bad, cozy, right?”

She looks around and it is cozy, the lamp gives off a warm glow and all their stuff is carefully arranged along the edges. He’s laid out their sleeping bags side by side and while she wants to sulk some more about this sleeping arrangement, it really is only to cover the fact that she’s more than a little nervous about spending the night with him. “It’s cute” she says and he gives her a big smile.

“Cute? I’ll take it.” He takes his shoes off and she follows suit and they put them near the entrance. Then he reaches behind his head and starts pulling his sweatshirt off.

“Uh – what are you doing?” she asks and he looks over at her, his shirt midway off and his head sticking out of the opening of the collar looking far too adorable than should be legally allowed.

“Getting ready for bed?” he responds, “I usually get undressed for that.” The shirt comes all the way off and he has a t-shirt on underneath it and she watches as he reaches for his belt and then pauses, “Hope you brought your dollar bills Covey because this show ain’t free” and she rolls her eyes.

“This is the saddest strip club in the entire world” and he laughs so hard that it becomes contagious until she’s giggling along with him until their bellies ache.

***

“Turn over” she instructs but he just grins at her.

“I’ll close my eyes.” He’s in his sleeping bag having managed to get out of his jeans without any more wisecracks from her and she is getting in her pajamas.

“No, you’ll peek, just face the wall.”

“I’ve seen boobs before Lara Jean.”

She raises her eyebrows at him, “Oh, I’m sorry, I missed the part where you’ve seen _my_ boobs.”

God she is so much fun it makes him crazy she’s not his actual girlfriend. “Luckily I _did_ bring dollar bills” he smirks and he makes like he’s reaching for his wallet and she squeals and grabs his arm.

“Turn over, now Kavinsky or I’m going to get out and fake cry and tell everyone we had a fight.”

“Fiiiiiiine” he huffs, “I wish I had known you were so mean before we got into this.” He stares at the tent wall and listens as she shifts around, he doesn’t think there’s any way to distract himself from the reality that she is briefly going to be nearly naked only a foot away from him, so he doesn’t even try.

“OK you can turn around” and he does and looks over as she sits cross-legged wearing cute pajamas and loosening her gorgeous hair from a ponytail. “You love it when I’m mean to you” she flirts and he grins and clutches his heart dramatically.

“Hurts so good Covey.”

***

She’s cold. Really cold and she can’t get comfortable and every noise outside the tent makes her paranoid. “Do you think that was a bear?” she whispers and Peter chuckles,

“Yes. I think it was a bear. Looking for a cute Korean-American girl to gnaw on.”

“Ha ha” she responds.

“Probably not a bear” he yawns, “probably Greg forgetting the path to the clearing to take a piss.”

“Ugh. I’d rather it was a bear” she deadpans and he chuckles then turns to face her.

“You alright in there? Warm enough?” As she deliberates how to answer he reaches over and tugs the top of her sleeping bag up to her chin. “Lara Jean?”

She sighs and admits it, “I’m cold. I think this sleeping bag was made for sleepovers on living room floors and not camping outside in the woods.”

His hand moves to her shoulder and rubs over it, “what can I do?”

“Can you draw me a hot bubble bath with a steaming cup of tea?”

His hand moves to her back, “sorry no, but you can get in my sleeping bag if you want.”

She is silent because this offer sounds both wildly appealing and extremely dangerous. “With you?” she squeaks.

“Uh, yeah. It’s super warm. My dad is crazy about only the best gear so this is good for 20 below or something.”

She feels a little knot in her stomach because that just sounds like he’s being sensible, not romantic. “Also, you know I run hot so between the bag and my body heat, I’ll have you burning up in no time.”

The knot seizes because that sounded a lot sexier than his first answer. “OK” she says and there’s a pause.

“OK?” he sounds uncertain.

“I’m so cold Peter” she says softly and hears his bag unzipping.

***

He did not expect her to agree. He expected she’d argue and he’d have to bring up a dozen more points why she’d be better off just getting in with him but to his surprise she’d said yes and then she’d slipped in with him and he put his arm out for her to rest her head on and she’d nestled close as he zipped them back up and tried to decide where his other arm should go. “Are you good?” he asks and she nods.

“Ohmigod you are so warm” she mumbles into his chest, “you feel really good.”

He swallows hard because that just overloads his senses for a moment. He decides to drape his other arm over her waist, “you feel good too Lara Jean,” her warm breath exhales against his chest, “like a little icicle that needs melting.” She giggles lightly and he wills himself to start breathing normally again and rubs his hand along her spine to warm her up. They are both quiet and he can tell she’s relaxing as she warms up and he’s feeling content having her so close to him. It feels soft and perfect between them and they whisper a conversation for a bit and she wriggles in a little closer and he pulls his arms around her a little tighter.

***

She hears something her head tipping up, “is that…” an unmistakable moan comes from a nearby tent, then another, and a muffled groan. “Who is that?” she whispers and he shakes his head.

“We probably don’t want to think about that and I should warn you that this may not the only time this happens tonight.” Whoever is getting laid is doing a bad job of covering it up and she gives a cute giggle before ambushing him.

“Do you miss sex?” 

He makes a surprised cough,“w _hat?_ ”

“I mean, you were having it with Gen I assume, and now you’re with me and we aren’t really togeth…”

“Don’t say it Covey” his voice sounds like it has a bit of a warning in it so she is quiet and doesn’t finish the thought. They don’t feel fake together certainly not now cuddled up in his sleeping bag closer than they’ve ever been. He clears his throat, “I don’t miss Gen. Not anymore.” He doesn’t say anything else and she can’t help but feel hopeful about that answer.

Her hand drifts down his chest and she rests it on his hip, “is that OK?” she tilts her face to look up at his but he has his eyes closed, and he nods, “my arm was falling asleep” she says as an excuse which he likely doesn’t buy if the small lift at the corner of his mouth is any indication. And when she presses her fingers into him she has no made-up excuse for that other than she wants to.  

***

He’s dozing off when he feels her hand move from where it’s been on his hip. She’d asked permission to rest it there and it took a lot of control not to tell her she could put her hands anywhere she wanted on him. He rubs his cheek into her hair and her fingers go to the hem of his t-shirt and linger there and then, much to his surprise, they slide up under the fabric and onto his skin. At first she just rubs lightly back and forth above his hip and it feels thrilling but also soothing and he expels a sigh to let her know he likes it. She responds by flattening her palm and pressing it against him just lightly but enough to make a flame of heat unfurl in his belly. He pulls away from her just the slightest bit but keeps his grip around her and she takes the space between them to slowly move her hand along his stomach and up towards his chest.

There’s no way she can’t feel his heart thumping against her fingers as she silently explores him – moving across his chest, her pads grazing his collar bone and then back down towards his hip, making gentle circles along his stomach as the heel of her hand dips low forcing him to control the natural shift of his hips towards her. He doesn’t want her to stop and he doesn’t want to scare her at all so he stays quiet and lets his breathing tell her how he’s feeling as it quickens the more she touches him. His mind flashes to her asking him if he missed sex and if he answered her right now he’d say no, it’s not sex he misses it’s touch and feeling skin on skin. He misses long, deep wet kisses that don’t have to lead to anything and the little changes in breath, the soft sounds of pleasure that come when you’re intimate with someone you are enthralled with. He misses something he’s never even had: sharing all those sensations with Lara Jean.

***

Peter nuzzles the top of her head as she touches him and she’s glad he hasn’t stopped her because she is transfixed by how he feels: the smooth softness of his skin, the firm muscles of his chest and curves of his stomach, the downy hairs below his belly button and how she swears she can feel the twitch of his pulse under her fingertips. She feels pleasantly drowsy yet alert to his responses. When he tips back from her a bit she immediately feels a sliver of cool between their bodies and it makes her eager to be close again. Feeling bold she pushes herself towards him and rolls him onto his back. He lands with a moan and she slides back on to him to rest her head on his chest. Outside someone is moving around and whispering and a flashlight passes through their tent so they stay still for a few moments, Lara Jean listening to his thudding heart in her ear as he runs his fingers through her hair.

When it’s silent again she lifts her head to look up at him and touches his jaw tracking the line of it from ear to ear and down over his Adam’s apple, dipping into the hollow of his throat and feeling him swallow hard. Then he shifts and his hands are on her hips as he pulls her on top of him. She gasps and he lifts his head to look at her and murmurs her name. It feels like a thousand fireworks are going off under her skin and she adjusts herself until her face is right over his and moves towards his mouth.

***

“I can’t kiss you” he whispers and she freezes and snaps her head back.

“What?” he feels her body tense under his hands and he presses them into her to give her assurance.

“I want to, so, so bad” he tears his gaze from her glistening lips to look her in the eye. Her brow is furrowed in the cutest way and he licks his lips and tries not to grin as he gathers her hair falling around him into his hand, “you told me not to.” Her eyes narrow, “you made me sign a contract Covey, no kissing, your rule…”

“Shut up and kiss me Kavinsky” she growls and he can’t keep his grin contained.

“I love it when you’re mean to me” he breathes as he gives her hair a tug to bring her in for a kiss.

***

Oh god Peter Kavinsky can _kiss_. She wouldn’t have known this the first time when it was a chaste middle school peck, and not really the second time when she took him by surprise on the track, maybe the third time on the lacrosse field where he scooped her into his arms and planted such a hot lip smack on her she sort of lost every thought in her head for the moment (and really hours) afterwards. This kiss is a seduction. He’s taking his time and building up tension – softly brushing his lips against hers and slowly parting them just a bit until she mimics him, then darting his tongue out to softly press into her open mouth and when she opens it more to let him in, he goes back to closed warm sweet kisses. It’s _doing_ things to her. She feels feisty and aroused – pressing herself harder against him and making greedy noises at the back of her throat. But he keeps calmly rubbing one hand over her back and the other rests along her neck as his thumb caresses her jaw.

When she thinks she can’t take any more of it without spontaneously combusting, he reads her and in one smooth gesture slides her down and himself up and over until she is on her back and he is above her. She gasps with the surprise of it and how incredibly sexy he is, his handsome face just above hers with dark curls falling on his forehead as he presses his body slowly into her. She doesn’t even realize she is panting as she snakes her hands around his neck and brings him to her, “Lara Jean” he breathes and his voice is like warm honey drizzled over her skin. She nods furiously and her hips jut up into him and that’s the magic button she needed to press to bring his mouth to hers.

***

They kiss for a long time. Until their lips are swollen and their eyes struggle to stay open. They kiss as she tugs his shirt up and off his body and runs her hands over his bare shoulders and down the backs of his arms to pull him to her eager mouth. They kiss as she reaches her hand to the bottom buttons of her top and undoes a few so that their skin can touch. They kiss as he groans at this new sensitive point of contact and murmurs against her ear things he’s wanted to confess for months. They kiss as she holds his face in her hands and keeps her eyes open to see that she’s really kissing him and not dreaming. They kiss until they both fail at stifling yawns and silently giggle because they have exhausted themselves with all the kissing.

***

He wakes up with Lara Jean in his arms spooned up against him. The air in the tent is chilly from the morning cool but he doesn’t care because he can just snuggle into her and feel nothing but warmth. She fits right there – her back to his chest as if she was meant to be his – as if they go together and always have. A sleepy grin spreads across his face as he shifts and her arm slides up behind her and around his neck like she’s hooking herself to him. He kisses her temple and her fingers start to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Good morning my beautiful girl” he whispers and she turns her head up towards his face and scrunches her nose. She’s even cute first thing in the morning and he can already see the millions of ways she is going to wrap him around her little finger and he doesn’t even care, he’s ready to go.

“Are we the only couple who didn’t have sex last night?” she asks and he shrugs.

“Probably.”

“Are you OK with that?”

He cups his hand around her cheek and turns her face towards his, “I am absolutely 110% fine with that. Everything that happened last night was perfect Lara Jean, it’s all we needed it to be.”

she murmurs “why are you so sweet?” he bends down to rub noses with her.

“We’re just getting started Covey, we have _so_ much more making out to do before we even get to the next base, it’s obscene really, how much I am going to be kissing you.”

She blinks slowly and her cheeks flush, “start now” she commands.

***

Lara Jean is groggy and up too early. Drinking hot tea she’s wrapped up in Peter’s sweatshirt which smells like his soap and reminds her of the scent of his skin and all the revelations of the previous night, making her smile against the rim of her mug.

“So, you and Peter,” Jenna says casually, “you’re getting pretty serious, huh?” Lara Jean makes a nervous laugh because the girl has no idea how on the mark she even is.

“When he fed you last night?” Greg’s girlfriend Paulette chimes in, “fuuuuuuuuuck, that was scorching, he’s _so_ into you.”

“Ohmigod SO hot” Jenna nods, “he looked like he wanted to devour you right there in front of us.”

Lara Jean’s face goes red so she just giggles and blows on her tea, “well, new romance and all that”

“Can’t believe we didn’t even hear you banging out all that sexual tension…”

“OH, Peter needs my help!” Lara Jean blurts and extricates herself from the picnic table discussion of her supposed sex life and heads towards Peter and Gabe at the grill.

***

“Pretty quiet in your tent last night PK” Gabe is smirking at him as they fry up eggs for everyone’s breakfast.

“Cook me breakfast and oh, mind your fucking business” Peter snorts as he gets out more eggs.

“I mean, I get it you’re still kinda new, the way she looks at you though, I thought maybe this weekend would be when it happened.”

Peter stills, “what do you mean ‘the way she looks at me’?”

Gabe makes a face, “you haven’t noticed? Dude! We’ve _all_ noticed. She’s like, seriously in love with you, it’s so obvious.” Over at the picnic table Lara Jean is bundled up in his captain’s sweatshirt pulled over her knees with the hood up chatting to some of the girls. She glances over and catches him watching her and gives him a shy smile and a little wave.

“Not like you’re any better” Gabe flips the eggs and motions for Peter to crack another, “Greg says you’re like one of those cartoon characters with beating hearts for eyes.”

Peter laughs and then says, “why are Lara Jean and I such a hot topic of conversation?”

Gabe shrugs, “you’ve been so happy since you got with her I half suspected you were already doing it.”

“Doing what?” Lara Jean has snuck up beside him and both boys steal a look at each other as Peter drapes his arm over her shoulder.

“Doing breakfast _up_! Right PK?” Gabe chortles and grabs the pan off the fire and heads to the table.

“You hungry?” Peter asks and she nods vigorously.

“I am starving. I had a very tiring night. A super cute boy kept me up. He’s a _really_ good kisser” her eyes twinkle and Peter lets out a low whistle.

“You are trouble Lara Jean Covey.”

She looks up at him all sweetness but her voice is all heat when she says, “can you handle my kind of trouble Peter?”

He steps closer to her and fingers the drawstrings on his sweatshirt, using them to pull her nearer so he can lean his face down to hers, “I am going to have a hell of a good time trying,” he uses the end of one of the drawstrings to trace over her lips. Her response is to open her mouth slightly and he’s already wound so tightly around her pinkie and it’s only the first morning, “Covey,”

“Uh huh”

He feels her breath over his fingers and he can’t stop staring at her mouth and thinking how much he wants to make out with her right now, and basically for the rest of the weekend and beyond, “we better eat breakfast, because we’re hiking together later. Alone.”

She nods like she’s in a trance and he gets such a rush knowing he has this effect on her, “that sounds tiring, we might need a nap after — in the tent” she whispers.

“T-R-O-U-B-L-E” he spells out, his mouth dangerously close to hers. Glancing behind her he sees everyone is watching them with eyes wide, “ready?” but before she can answer he bends and grabs her around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder as she squeals in surprise behind him.

***

Fake dating. Driving at night. Getting up early. Parties. Camping. Hiking. Skiing. She sees many things ahead of her that she is going to keep saying yes to when Peter Kavinsky asks. And really, why would she even _want_ to say no to him anyways?

 ***

_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep_  
_Are you ever dreaming of me?_  
_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_  
_I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Delicate / Taylor Swift (2018)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
